the Chipette's new family
by danielleburn
Summary: This story takes place after Road Chip .While judging American Idol the girls are asked to sing a song on stage When Brittany falls off the stage and becomes badly hurt it becomes known that they are living without parental supervision and cps steps in to find them a foster parent . (I don't own the rights to any character's or anything else in the sorry no Miss Miller in this one)
1. Chapter 1

The Chipette's new family

This takes place after road chip while the girls are hosting American idol.

When they are asked to preform during the show Brittany takes a fall off the stage .When it is found out they are living without parental supervision CPS gets involved . (I don't own the rights to any character's or anything else written in this story .Sorry no Miss Miller in the story)

Alvin ,Simon,Theodore ,and there adoptive dad Dave are on the couch eating popcorn waiting to watch there girlfriends perform live on American Idol .They get excited hearing the female version on themselves are about to step on stage to perform .Brittany steps on wearing a bikini top with a pink bow in the middle and a pink short skirt with high heels .She begins to sing that's what girls do as her two sisters step on stage one from each side of the stage .

Dave smiles big, "the girls look so cute " He would never admit it to his sons but he thought the girls were adorable .

Alvin rolls his eyes maybe a little jealous at the comment ,"Dave ,define the word cute although I must say Brittany looks pretty good in that outfit " ,He eyes the girl as she dances in front on the stage.

There smiles of joy come to quick frowns as they watch Brittany trip over one of her high heel shoes and falls off the stage into the crowd .The camera guy running in with his camera over to film the unconscious girl as security clears a path for paramedics to rush in fans begin to cry along with Brittany's sisters Jeanette and Eleanor. Brittany is lifted on up on the stretcher and wheeled quickly through the crowd .Her two sisters rushing after them .

The camera man using the incident to try and get some publicity using a reporter to speak for him .A blond haired women kind of tall with blue eyes wearing a red shirt and pants and matching heels appears .She speaks into the microphone ."It appears that pop star Brittany from the Chipettes music group has fallen off the stage at the American Idol taping .The girl appears to have serious injuries and appears to be unconscious and has been taken to a local hospital .

Dave is quick to his phone and looks a little scared ."The camera guy used that for ratings",He said in shock as he quickly calls the hospital to check on the female Chipette. His scared voice could be heard by the boys who were also worried about there female friend He finds out the girl has a broken leg,bad cuts to her face and is still unconscious .Yet,the worst part after the injury CPS has taken to the case and will placing the girls into a foster home .Dave is worried about will happened to the girls .

"Please you have to keep them together ," He pleads with the social worker he is now talking to on the phone with ,"All those poor little girl's have is each other", his face almost teary eyed thinking of the girls being separated

"We always try and keep siblings together Mr. Seville we can't always promise ",the social worker is over heard speaking back into the phone .

A day later Dave and the boys come rushing into the hospital room .Dave hugs Jeanette and Eleanor as they come running to him .The boys follow his lead by each hugging the girls .Brittany had just started to wake up and Dave ran to her kissing her forehead .He brushed her hair out of her eyes .

"Are you alright honey?",He asked eyeing the poor girl.

"I am ok Dave sorry you had to come all the way here ",She looked sad looking down .

"It's ok sweetie don't worry about it",he hugged her tight

Alvin jumped on the bed embarrassing his girlfriend in his arms in a tight hug ."don't scare us like that I could have choked on popcorn and Alvin and the chipmunks would down to two ",he turns the conversion to himself .

"Yes,Alvin this clearly about you ",Simon adds in adjusting his glasses .

An old women with gray hair tied in a bun gray outfit with flats kind of heavy set comes walking into the room followed by a middle aged man about medium build wearing a gray suit and tie He looked in his mid 30's. He was smiling .

"Girls ,I have great news for you this is Mr .Ronald Mayer he wants to be your foster dad .He saw what happened on tv and called us wanting to take you in .Isn't that great girls",she smiles big

The group eyes each other .The girls look at each then at the strange man who has come to take them in .

Brittany clears her throat before speaking "It's kind of him to want to take us in Miss Bradley but we are ok on are own ",she responds speaking for herself and her sisters .

"Brittany ,honey children can not live alone and with the recent accident we are concerned with you girls being alone with no parents to look after you ",the old women speaks siting down on Brittany's 'bed "Look at where we are standing Brittany .Your sisters can't take care of you like this and you can't take care of them what if something more serious happened ?Its our job to care for children without parents ",she hugs the girl "don't worry sweetheart it's going to be ok and it's my job to see to that "

Dave eyes the man oddly curious to know why he suddenly wanted the girls .He asks to speak with him in the hallway .

"Mr Seville,I really don't think this is your place ",Miss Bradley began

"Miss Bradley ,I took care of these girls for awhile I want to make sure they will be ok ",Dave walks into the hallway with Mr .Mayer after getting a quick nod from him that it was ok ."I want to thank for offering to take the girls ",He begins speaking " I always felt bad that I couldn't keep them but with 6 kids in the house it become a lot for me. I Love them.I want to make sure you aren't taking them for the money .Brittany gets really attached she has always wanted a dad if you leave her she will get her heart broken, Jeanette can take care of herself but she needs someone to be there for her and Little Ellie she loves very one to death .When I saw you were a single man and they were girls I couldn't help but think I hope he doesn't beat or abuse them .I want to make sure they don't get hurt in all of this .When Brittany got hurt I was terrified I told her million times not to wear those shoes and when I heard cps was taking them I was scared they be separated from one another.

"You need not to worry Mr .Seville I fell in love with those adorable faces when I saw the girls on tv.I want to give them a great home .My wife died two years ago she always wanted a girl but she couldn't have children.I guess it's my way to give my wife what she always wanted she died of cancer .Let me give them a home and care for them.I am rich man Mr .Seville so the girls money has nothing to do with all this ",Mr. Mayer smiles at Dave

"Money doesn't give them love Mr. Mayer .You will love them ?",Dave looks teary eyed as he talks .

"Yes, I will love them very much",He opens the door to go back to the room "give me chance I won't let you down."

(To be continued )


	2. Chapter 2

The boys and Dave hug both Jeanette and Eleanor .Miss Bradley puts a arm on both girls shoulders and escorts them from the room .They both look back with sad eyes and wave at the boys and Dave and Brittany.

"Be good girls ",Dave reminds them as they leave the room ."call if you need us ."Please take good care of them ."

"Don't worry Mr Seville they are in good hands ",Mr Mayer smiles with a wave as he walks to the door.

"Mr Seville don't make this harder then has to be ",Miss Bradley speaks leaving the room with the girls .

"Don't worry girls your getting a chance to start over again ",she pats there backs as they walk through the lobby and outside they clime into Mr Mayer's car .

"What about Brittany ?",Jeanette asks in concern hugging tight to her sister Eleanor .

"She is not ready to come home yet girls don't worry about a thing ",Miss Bradley smiles at them shutting the door to the car .The two girls clinging to one another .Miss Bradley shakes Mr. Mayer's hand and he climes into the drivers side of the car.

He looks back at them smiling "I know you girls don't know me yet but what do you girls like to eat ?I know you must be hungry and tried after such a long day put you belts ok .",he adjusts his own belt as the girls put one belt around both of them

Eleanor holds to her sister "well we like hamburgers Mr .Mayer "

"You girls can call me Ronald ",He says glancing back at the two girls before starting the car and driving away with the two girls clinging to one another in the back seat .

Dave sat next to Brittany his three boys on his lap .He sets the boys on the floor and takes change from his pockets handing it to Simon .

"Why don't you boys go get some sodas ?",He says turning them in the direction of the door .Simon gets the idea and escorts himself and his brothers into the hallway .Dave takes his hand and rubs it on Brittany's head.

"Brittany ,honey please don't be afraid to call if you need us ok.I don't want you to be afraid to tell me if you feel something is wrong .",He hugs her tight .

"Don't worry about us Dave we will be ok .My sisters and I can take care of each other ",Brittany returns the hug.

"Be good ok and maybe give a miss on the high heels until after college ",He hugs her tight .

Brittany smiles a little " ok Dave "

Dave stands up as the boys return drinking soda .He picks them up putting them down on the bed .

"Say good night to Brittany she needs her rest ",Dave talks with a yawn as the boys take turns hugging her and Alvin gives her a kiss on the cheek. Brittany smiles blushing back at him .He picks up the three boys in his arms and they wave good bye and walk through the door it closing behind them .

Brittany waves back at them .A tear rolls down her cheek .

Both Jeanette and Eleanor sit eating burgers Mr Mayer eyeing them for a while .He finally speaks after the silence starts to get to him .

"I got us a room at the hotel for the night .Big place has a nice pool.I am guessing kids like to swim ?I don't know much about kids so I guess for awhile you may walk all over me .",He try's to smile with a laugh," you girls like dolls I got 3 for your bed one is for sister of course ."

The girls look at each .Jeanette chews her hamburger and swallows before speaking .

"I am not really into dolls Mr .Mayer but Eleanor loves them ",She starts to speak for her sister who begins talking at the same time

"I love dolls ",Eleanor says giggling spitting out part of a fry as she talks .

"Ewww Ellie that's nasty ",Jeanette says giggling . Mr Mayer smiles at the girls before breaking into a laugh .

(To be Continued )


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later

At the hospital Mr .Mayer put Brittany into the wheel chair .He covered her with a warm pink blanket and her sister Jeanette pushed the chair as it was to to small for Mr. Mayer to .

"Ronald is so awesome Britt he took us to the science museum. It was so much fun."Jeanette said with excitement in her voice .

"Thank you for being so nice to my sisters Mr .Mayer ",Brittany said as she was pushed toward the car .Brittany was trying to keep herself from getting close to this new stranger .

"You know you can call me Ronald "He reminds her as he sets her into the car and puts her belt on .Eleanor and Jeanette clime in next to her putting on there belts .Ronald climes in the front seat buckling his belt and starts the car beginning to drive ."You know girls I was thinking of going to Paris to do some shopping for clothes and stuff for your room .You girls won't want to come along would you?"

The girls squeal at one another .Brittany's eyes light up with delight .

"Paris? Well I have always wanted to go to Paris "She smiled a huge smile .

"Of course we will have to wait until that leg heels first "Mr .Mayer turns onto the express way "We have few days drive back to our house .I live in Miami on the beach .You girls don't like the beach do you?"

Eleanor jumps up and down as the girls squeal at each other again "We love the beach wait until we call the boys they are going to be so jealous of us ."

"A house on the beach on my goodness I am so excited "Brittany and Jeanette squeal back hugging each other then Eleanor

"Yeah,about that girls I would appreciate it if you won't write or call Dave or the boys for awhile I want to get to know you " He coughs a little .

"But Mr .Mayer they are like family to us .We can't just let them think we disappeared "Brittany crosses her arms

"I can send them a letter let them know your fine for right now I need to be able to get know you and you me .Promise me you won't call or write them for awhile it's all I ask "He looks back at them before turning back to the road .

"I knew there was some catch to this sounding perfect ",Brittany stares at the window .

"But Dave will worry about us if he doesn't hear our voices Mr .Mayer he is just that kind of guy",Eleanor adds in concerned

"Girls,he didn't want you .That's why he wanted so badly for me to take you so you never went back to him at any point ", He cleared his throat "This what you got girls . Let me make you happy "

Brittany glares at in angry "I don't believe you "

"It's true you can believe it or not but this is the only choice you have or you will be separated in foster care .None else was willing to take 3 kids especially 3 chipmunks .It's going to be find girls I will take care of you "Mr .Mayer drives as the three girls hug each other tight ."It's ok to be upset girls"

" I can't believe you are saying that "Brittany began still angry

"Your will learn to forget about them girls" Mr. Mayer turns his attention back to the road ."I know you have always wanted a dad Brittany I can be that for you "

"We won't make promises we won't keep ",Brittany responds smartly

"Well then my first role as the dad begins no phone privileges until I say so no cell phones or land lines " He says in a scolding tone .

"You can't do that "Brittany responds back in a more angry tone

"I can and I will little girl I understand why you upset but trust me it's for your own good", He drives faster "It's a long drive let's not stay angry all the way "

Brittany sits with her arms crossed staring at the window .

(To be continued )


	4. Chapter 4

As they pull up at the hotel for the night . Mr Mayer smiles at the girls who are asleep in the back seat .He watches the girls cuddled close together .He picks up the three girls into his arms and entered the hotel and gets a room for the night .He lays them on the bed closest to the window tucking them in and reaches behind the dresser disconnecting the phone from its outlet .He raps up the phone in its cord and puts it in his briefcase .He didn't want the girls getting any ideas .He goes into the bathroom and returns wearing a pair of sweatpants he locks the top lock and then the bottom before laying on the bed closest to the door and falling asleep .

In the morning the sunlight beams through the window and Brittany wakes up stretching only to have her two sisters wake up next to her .Mr. Mayer asleep in the bed next to them . They all sit up .

"Morning guys",She says to her sisters with yawn

"Morning Britt ,morning Ellie ,"Jeanette says to sisters hugging them

"Where are we ?"Eleanor asks her sisters still awaking up

"A hotel I think " Brittany responds to her sisters question " I been thinking girls I think Mr. Mayer is right . He is the only one who wants to keep us . I mean we get to live on the beach and all .Going on trips to Paris .I think we should forget about Dave and the boys ."

"But Brittany they are family how can we just forget them " Jeanette stretches climbing out of the large bed to the floor .

"I love Dave and the boys .I don't want to just forget them " Eleanor adds

"I know you love them Ellie but they are not our family anymore .Mr .Mayer is well Ronald we just have move past it",Brittany hugs her sisters tight after her and Eleanor clime down Jeanette helping Brittany down off the bed

"Fancy things and trips don't make a family Brittany it's love that makes a family "Jeanette puts her arm around her sister

"I know but we just have to learn to love Ronald ",Brittany cuddles close with her sister . "It's all we have got girls" .

Ronald yawns waking up he stretches out before rolling over and putting his feet into his slippers . He looks down at the girls .

"So ladies what would you like to do today .I have heard there is a nice water park in the area .Would you like to go ?"He smiles down at the girls .

Brittany tries to smile at him"yeah,sure Ronald we would like that but I don't think I can swim."points at her leg in the cast .

"O right well how about the zoo we can push you around in a chair ",Ronald smiles at them

"Yeah sure "Brittany responds she wasn't a fan of the zoo but she wanted to make him happy

"Well then let's get ready "He smiles at the girls

Back at the Seville house Dave is on the phone with social services .

"But I been calling all morning I just want to talk to the girls and make sure they are ok",He is pacing .

The girls are fine if they wanted to talk to you they would call .They have moved on and so should you ."Miss Bradley is angrily yelling into the phone after having her morning disrupted with Dave's calls "I have a case load and you need to take care of your boys and let the girls be ."Miss Bradley hang up the phone .

Dave held onto the phone for minute before Theodore hugged his leg .

"Don't worry Dave they have our number I am sure they will call soon "Theodore says as he is picked up by Dave .

"Miss Bradley is probably right they have a new family and I still have you, Alvin, and Simon ."He hugs Theodore "I just can't help but worry about them "

(To be continued )


	5. Chapter 5

Several months later

Brittany's leg had healed and after the trip to Paris they were excitedly exploring the beach .The sun beating down as the waves splash against the shore line the girls walked along the waters edge there feet in the Luke warm water .They pass a group of boys who walk up to them .A tall boy wearing a red swim trunks looking in his mid 20's blond hair ,blue eyes ,and a great tan speaks first .

"Hey its the Chipettes ."He motions for the rest of the group to come over "you know it's spring break girls .We are having a party on the beach tonight it might get out of control and we thought you might like to sing for us ."

Brittany smiles "You want us to sing for you?"The boys gather around them now

"Well you are the chipettes are you not?",A very tanned skinned boy kind of short with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a gray swim trunks asks looking down at them

Jeanette spoke "Well hum well I don't think "she began stuttering as she spoke

Eleanor whispers to Brittany" I Don't know about this Brittany "

"We would love to sing for you " Brittany blushes smiling at the boys

Her two sisters grab and pull her aside .

"Brittany I don't think Ronald would like this "Eleanor looks worried and reminds her sister

"He is out of town on business I think it's ok for us to have a little fun " Brittany smiles at her sisters

"But they are college boys don't you think they are to old for us to be hanging out with " Jeanette eyes her sisters trying to be the responsible one

"So what they are cute and isn't this part of beach life "Brittany smiles "I am going if you girls don't want to come that's up to you "

"Your right Brittany it's time for us to have some fun " Eleanor winks at Brittany "I am in "

"Well I can't let the two of you go without someone responsible so I guess I better go to "Jeanette crosses her arms " But I don't like it"

The girls giggles and run down the beach .

"Girls we have party clothes to make "Brittany runs with her sisters toward the house .

Later that night the girls are on stage in the middle of the beach microphones in there hands dancing and singing .They jump around all over the stage and a large crowd is gathered around the stage dancing all over .They bow to the crowd and the three girls are pulled off the stage on the blond boys who's name is Doug shoulder .He dances around drinking a beer.

"Care for some refreshments girls "He smiles as another group takes the stage and begins performing .

"I would love one "Brittany smiles

"Brittany",both Eleanor and Jeanette say at the same time

"Live a little girl's it's a great night "she takes a sip of Doug ' s beer as he holds it to her lips .

Eleanor and Jeanette look kind of shocked as Brittany climes down onto the chair she starts to dance around and does a flip off the chair onto the ground landing on her feet .They shrug at each other .

"Maybe just a sip ",Eleanor says as she jumps onto the table one of the boys pours her a cup and she sips it out of straw Jeanette is just looking around feeling left out .

"O why me "she mutters to herself she jumps onto the table taking a sip

The girls begin to dance on the table .Seeing a camera pointed at them .

"It's spring break "Brittany screams at the camera she dances in front of it .

Mr .Mayer happened to be flipping channels on the tv at his hotel when he saw a special about spring break in Miami. He gasps seeing the girls dancing in front of the camera .

"What are those girls doing? "He picks up his briefcase and heads for the lobby of the hotel .

Meanwhile at the Seville house the boys come across the same special.

"Hey look it's the girls "Theodore points at the tv

"They are partying at spring break without us " Alvin adds angrily "How dare they"

"It looks like they are drinking and partying at spring break without us",Simon adds seeing the beer cups behind them

"The girls are drinking ?"Dave looks shocked "Why is Mr .Mayer letting them hang out with college boys?"

"Looks like Miami maybe we should pay them a visit Dave",Simon says adjusting his glasses

( To be continued )


	6. Chapter 6

Dave bangs on the door of the Mayer home after finding the address through an Internet search .Mr. Mayer opens the door he is a little shocked to find Dave and his three sons on the other side of the door .They step through the door as he opens it .

"Mr . Seville what are you doing here? ", Mr. Mayer looks cross and not happy to see him

"Only that I turn on the TV to see the girls drinking and partying hanging around with college kids ",Dave seem kind of cross

"You didn't call us to invite us to the party ",Alvin crosses his arms

"I found out about the party myself on tv I was away on business ", Mr. Mayer isn't thrilled to have them here and he is cross "the girls really don't want to see you or your boys right now "

"I don't hear anything from them for months and I turn on the tv to find them in the middle of girls gone wild "Dave angrily shouts back at him "Can we just see them for minute I want to ask them what they feel for themselves "

"Well they are not actually here they didn't come home from the party last night I rushed home but they never came back " Mr. Mayer was trying avoid telling them that little piece of information "Now if you will excuse me I have a lot of work to do " he tries to push them toward the door

"Did you call the police ?"Dave asks in concern

"It's not your concern but yes the proper authorities have been notified why don't you take your boys home and not worry about this I will deal with it" Mr. Mayer tries to shut the door .

"But the girls "Dave says as the door is closed and they are shut out of the house .

"not very friendly is he ",Simon wrinkles his nose as the door is shut.

"Maybe we should look for them our self "Theodore says looking up at his adoptive dad .

"And find some real beach girls"Alvin smiles thinking about spring break and girls gone wild .

"Boys I want you to stay with me I don't want you getting lost to " Dave says to the boys in his fatherly tone .They walk toward the beach and begin looking for the missing girls .

The girls lay asleep on a bench on the beach they wake up holding there heads .

"I feel like I was ran over by truck " Brittany says cuddling up in the middle of the bench .

"I think I am going to throw up ",Eleanor leans over the side throwing up on the ground .

"Why did I let you guys talk me into that I feel like I was punched in the stomach ",Jeanette lays down on her back closing her eyes again .

Brittany looks around seeing they are in the middle of the beach cans of beer scattered all around them along with garbage from the party .

"Good thing Ronald was out of town or we will all be in deep trouble ",Brittany lays all the way down holding her head .

"Speaking of that we better head home",Jeanette says helping Eleanor up by holding her arm around her shoulder .They head for home helping each other along .As they walk through the front door they see Ronald standing in front of them .They gasp seeing him in the doorway .

"Where have you been? ",He begins to yell at them "I had to call the police ."

Brittany holds her head "Well we were hum "she begins

"You were out partying and drinking ",Ronald is pretty angry with reason

"Could you please stop yelling my head is killing me ",Jeanette gowns .

"Go to your room and you stay there for a very long time ",He points toward the stairs .The girls walk up to there room laying down on the beds .

Dave and the boys searched up and down the beach finding no sign of the girls .It was getting close to dark.

"Where is Alvin ?"Dave asks his two other sons seeing he was missing from the group of boys

"He is over talking to these girls playing volleyball " Simon his responsible son answers

Dave walks over seeing his son trying to catch girls with his charm .

"Hello ladies I am Alvin Seville and I am looking for a date tonight and since all you ladies look available "Alvin began trying to use his charm.

"Alvin " Dave disrupted him picking him up in his hand "we are here to find the girls not catch girls "He walks over to his two other sons "I think we should try again see if they came back home.

"I am not sure Dave that man doesn't really like us very much",Theodore hugs to his dads leg .

"It will ok Theodore I will be with you don't worry ",He hugs his son

They walk to Mr. Mayer's home knocking on the door he opens it looking cross again .

"Why are you here I already told you not worry about this "He try's to close the door on them .

"Did the girls come back?"Dave has a tried concerned look on his face

"Yes they are here they being punished so they can't have visitors ", Mr. Mayer snaps at them.

"Please I only ask for a couple of minutes to check on them it's been months ",Dave pleads with him

Mr. Mayer sighs "Alright you have 5 minutes then I want you all gone "

The boys and Dave walk up to the girls room and knock on the door before entering .The girls tell them to come in and they sit up on there beds as they enter .The boys clime up next to the girls hugging them .Dave picks them up in a big hug before setting them back on there beds .

"Dave what are you doing here ?",Brittany looks kind of shocked to see him.

"Well your little clip on tv may have gotten our attention ",Dave looks at the girls"what where you girls thinking?Are you alright?"He was concerned and angry all in one

Brittany shrugs "we are fine Dave .It's no big deal."

"No big deal you could have been hurt or killed "Dave softens his voice

"We are sorry Dave ",Eleanor looks up with sad eyes

" I never been so disappointed in you girls ",Dave scolds the girls

"Dave we didn't mean to",Jeanette began

"Don't apologize to him "Brittany snaps at her sister "They are not our family .

"But Brittany",Jeanette begins again .The boys were kind of shocked at the tone of Brittany's voice .Dave sits on the bed putting Brittany on his lap .She is fighting back tears .A knock came on the door .

"I told you five minutes " Mr. Mayer stands in the doorway .

"We are in the middle of something alright ",Dave looks at the man and then back at the girls "me and the boys have been talking they want you girls to call me uncle Dave and we want to come out for visits at least once very couple months if that's OK with you girls ."

Brittany sniffed looking up "you do ?"

Alvin smiles "it's all the idea of yours truly "

"Yes forget about the rest of us Alvin "Simon adds in

"But Ronald told us you didn't want to see us again ",Eleanor cuts in

"What "Dave's glare at Mr. Mayer "Why did you tell them that?"

"Well I didn't want to loose the girls back to you ", Mr. Mayer sits next to the girls and they hug him "I knew how much they loved you .But I want them to be happy so if this is what they want it's ok by me .

The girls smiles" we love you Uncle Dave "they say at the same time hugging him as the boys join in the hug.

(To be continued )


	7. Chapter 7

A few months later

The girls clime up on the fence and hug there boyfriends the chipmunks standing on the other side of the fence .Simon and Jeanette rub noses,Theodore and Eleanor hug each other and Brittany and Alvin kiss .They both jump down on there sides of the fence and run toward Dave's car as he holds open the door as they clime inside .

"Morning uncle Dave ",the three girls smile as Dave opens the car door for them .Ronald stands on the other side of the fence looking over waving at the kids .

"Morning Uncle Ronald ",the three boys say they clime into the car .

"Morning boys ",He smiles waving back at them

Dave walks over after getting the kids settled in the car .He shakes Ronald hand.

"You driving the kids tomorrow ?",Dave asks as he shakes the man's hand .

"Of course ",He smiles back at Dave

"Thanks for moving the girls back .This old house needs some work I was surprised you brought it ",Dave talks to the man on his side of the fence .

"Well I can do my work on the computer and the girls needs someone to watch out for them when I go on business trips and who is better one to keep an eye on them then their uncle Dave ",Ronald smiles watching the girls happily jumping around in the back of Dave's car "Of course the offer goes the other way if you ever need someone to watch the boys .

"I just might take you up on that offer Ronald "Dave smiles turning waking back towards his car .

"Us single dads need to stick together ",Ronald watches as Dave climes in the drivers seat buckling his belt making sure the kids do the same he waves as they back our of the drive way and go down the street .Dave smiles happily looking at the kids as he drives them to school .

The end


End file.
